Beast Machines: Megatron Forever!
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Megatron and the Maximals face the deadliest of foes. And when Megatron dies things turn out for the worst. But is Megatron really dead? Because only evil can beat evil in this case. Will Megatron return and reclaim his throne? THe fate of the universe de


BEAST MACHINES: MEGATRON FOREVER!  
By: Ronald Delval  
Darthvegeta@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
Cast:  
  
Vehicons:  
Megatron:  
Following the Beast Wars, Megatron was strapped the to back of the Autobot shuttle, a   
prisoner. However, somehow he managed to break free, and slipped back out of transwarp   
space into normal space, and arrived at Cybertron prior to the Maximals. Somehow, in this   
time he has managed to subdue the whole of Cybertron and kidnap all the sparks with the help   
of a strange virus and an army of mindless drones. He now wears an exo-suit that he uses to   
hide his organic dragon form until it has been purged. The suit is linked with Cybertron and   
his armies, the Vehicons, it gives him almost god-like control. Under the exo-Suit he still has   
his 'normal' partly organic body, that enables him to transform into a powerful dragon. His   
right arm has a clawlike hand that can fire powerful energybeams. When angered he looses   
control of his exosuits and returns to his beastmode, the flame throwing Dragon. Since he   
despises his organic side he tries to remove it, until now he has failed. Megatron goals are   
simple: To rid Cybertron of organics and certainly the Maximal survivors. He has removed all   
the Transformer sparks and stored them somewhere. Now the entire Cybertronian population   
is gone. Only he, his three generals and the Maximals have sparks and independent thought.   
But there can be only one master! And it looks like, after winning the Beast Wars, he'll   
succeed in winning this war too. Because he's a genius, a strategist, a powerful robotwarrior   
but most of all, he plans for everything! The hunt now begins as his armies search for the   
Maximal rebels who try to depose Megatron and return Cybertron to it's former glory.  
  
Diagnostic Drone  
Megatrons drone, although not sentient this flying sphere with little arms, has advanced   
artificial intelligence. He is Megatrons aid.   
Generals:  
  
  
Jetstorm:  
One of Megatron's generals. Leader of the mindless aerodrones. He was created out of an   
aerodrone. But he is more powerful and has a darkblue colour instead of lightblue.  
He can transform into a high-tech flyer. He is egocentric, a bragger and a bigmouth but also   
skilled and powerful. His weapons are fast firing energy guns in robot mode, and lasers in   
flight mode.  
  
Tankorr:   
A huge dumb robot leading Megatrons tanks. He is strong and powerful with a huge cannon   
mounted on his shoulder, still working when he is transformed into a tank. His arms can   
deploy chainsaws.  
  
Thrust:  
A vehicon general leading the motorbike brigades. His arms are energycannons and he talks   
'tough'.  
  
Maximals:  
Optimus Primal:  
  
  
Optimus Primal, the noble Leader of the Maximals. He returned to Cybertron only to find it   
conquered by the evil Megatron. He is able to transform in a gorilla. He can fly in robot mode.  
  
Cheetor:  
  
  
Cheetor, the lieutenant of Optimus. Wielding two swords, this fast youngster can become a   
cheetah.  
Rattrap:  
  
  
This sneaky veteran can hack into everything. He has no legs in robotmode but he does have   
wheels. He can become a rat.  
Nightscream:  
  
  
The sole Maximal that survived Megatrons mass genocide. He can launch supersonic attacks   
and drain the enemy of their powers with his tongue to regenerate. He can transform into a   
bat.  
Black Arachnia:  
  
  
She is the only female maximal, searching for her lost love Silverbolt. She can become a   
spider.  
  
  
  
Prologue: The awakening  
The robotic body was motionless. It was gigantic, pitchblack.   
It was deactivated. Deactivated for a long time now. It's spark had survived Megatrons   
disease. For the robot had been encased in an indestructible prison. It was Stormking, the   
Dark Transformer God. He had been locked away at the costs of many lives when he tried to   
conquer Cybertron and begin a mad apocalypse. Now he slept… but not the sleep of the dead,   
far from. His mind observed and learned through the ages.  
The powerful body suddenly moved, it opened it's eyes. Blood-red they gazed at their dark   
surroundings. His external scanners had told him more than enough. He smiled satisfied.   
Those Maximal fools where heading in his direction. Soon he'd be set free. And then he'd   
reclaim his throne and set out once again to conquer and destroy, for he lived for carnage and   
slaughter… the suffering of others. He was Stormking the Dark one… .   
  
Chapter 1: Kill them all!  
Megatron watched the computerscreens. There was no maximal to be found anywhere! His   
armies searched but found nobody. Undetectable when transformed in their beastmodes, it   
was like looking for a needle in a haystack. The motorbrigades, aerodronesquadrons and   
Tankbattalions patrolled the entire planet, in their vehicle mode or in robot mode, it made   
little difference. Nothing seemed out there. His pink eyes formed slits. Hidden behind the bars   
of his helmet, part of the exo-suit covering his body, he pulled a sour face. He was more   
calculated than ever. His genius had conquered Cybertron, the machineplanet, in little time.  
He possessed the mightiest army ever! Besides, he couldn't allow himself to become   
uncalculated, let his emotions take the better of him. He'd fall out of his exo-suit, the metallic   
cloak and helmet around his body, transforming into a partly organic Dragon. He hated his   
organic part, for he had set it as his goal to make everything technological, under his all   
controlling mind. His suit was attached with hundreds of thick cables to… everything. He   
controlled his armies, all computer systems on Cybertron, just about everything.  
Only his mind was powerful enough to process and to handle the overwhelming effect of this   
supreme power… the concentration needed was… enormous.  
And at the meantime he still had to develop his plans and schemes like he used to do, when   
stranded on the Earth from the past, fighting the Beast Wars against the Maximal garbage.  
"Master?" a voice said, it was his diagnostic drone, his trusted assistant.  
"Yes?" Megatron asked. The spherical drone hovered in front of him. It stretched out it's little   
arm "The generals have come your majesty".  
"Is that so?" Megatron said "Don't you think I'm aware of that?".  
"Off course milord, I was merely…" the drone tried to apologise. "Silence!" Megatron yelled.  
The control room of Megatron was situated on a pillar, surrounded by a vast dark emptiness.   
Large plates hovered around the room. He had made the old governmental centre the seat of   
his power, here he stood in contact with everything.  
Suddenly a blue robot flew towards him. It was Jetstorm, his dark blue sentient drone. He did   
not walk on legs, he hovered above ground. Able to become an airfighter, he led the   
aerodrones as one of Megatrons generals. "Your exalted highness. What's cooking today!" he   
joked. Megatron ignored his impetuous general and with a thought the steel plates hovering   
around the room formed a walkway enabling Thrust and Tankorr to reach the centre of the   
room where he could be found. Thrust rode towards Megatron. The motorbike transformed   
into a robot moving around on one wheel. Tankorr, a huge tank reached Megatron too and   
transformed into a bulky robot.  
"So my generals what do you have to report about the hunt?" Megatron asked although he   
already knew the answer.  
"The same as always mighty Megatron…" Jetstorm said.  
"…nothing" Thrust said finishing the sentence his flying friend had begun.   
"I want to destroy" the dumb Tankorr roared.  
"And soon you will for it seems…" Megatron smiled "I sense something…".  
Megatron closed his eyes "I've located the Maximals. They've transformed into Robotmode!   
There in sector nine gamma 3!".  
"Yes! We're on our way your highness!" Jetstorm said.  
"Each take an entire battlegroup of the drones under your command with you. This time you   
must bring me their heads!" Megatron said, his right hand, a claw flared up with pink energy.  
He shot a beam of energy at one of the viewscreens. It evaporated. "Failure is not an option.   
Now go my vehicon generals and return victoriously!".  
The three generals nodded.  
"Jetstorm afterburn!" Jetstorm transformed into a flying warcraft and flew off.  
"Thrust overdrive!" Thrust became a motorbike once again and rode of at great speed.  
"Tankorr pulverize!" Tankorr returned to his tank-mode and rode away.  
They left the palace. Thrust was soon joined by some of Megatrons bikerdrones.  
A squadron of aerodrones followed Jetstorms lead. And some of the huge tankdrones rode   
behind Tankorr. They headed for the Maximals at great speed.  
"Strange?" Thrust said.   
"What?" Jetstorm said, the nose of his flightmode looked down, the red eyes gazed at Thrust   
and his biker escort.  
"I still pick the Maximals up on my sensors. Why don't they change back to Beastmode?"   
Thrust said.   
"A trap?" Jetstorm asked.   
"Maybe…" Thrust murmured.   
"Pulverize!" Tankorr yelled with his brutal voice.  
"Yes trap or not we'll kill them all!" Jetstorm said enthusiastic. He raised his speed, the   
aerodrones followed, all still in their vehiculemode.  
  
Megatron watched, felt. It was weird, it seemed as if those Maximal rodents were fighting   
someone but who? His mind ordered many of his drones to gather around his palace.  
"Something is going on and it's more than just a few measly Maximals.  
  
Optimus Primal led the Maximals away from their hideout. It was time to find a new one.  
The last few days too many drones had come near discovering them.  
The Gorilla walked slowly, lost in his thoughts. Next to him walked a cheeta, cheetor his right   
hand. Behind them followed Black Arachnia, the spider and Rattrap, the rat.  
At least they wore these forms, hiding their true robotic forms. Their beast modes however   
still showed robotic parts and their robotforms showed organics. They were merged, thanks to   
the Oracle. Now they were safe from Megatrons virus but not his drones.  
Suddenly Nightscream, a bat came flying in. His wings flapped quickly.   
"Guys! Guys! I found something. I found something! It's huge, really huge" Nightscream   
yelled excited.  
"?" "?" "?" "?" the others looked surprised into each others eyes.  
"Show us Nightscream" Optimus Primal ordered and the Maximals ran into a tunnel.  
After turning a few times right and twice left, they came into a large room.  
In it's center stood a metallic box. Five meters high and three meters wide, it was like   
Nightscream had said, huge.  
The computers that had stood next to it were broken. And several guard-cannons placed   
across the room seemed to have stopped working a long time ago.  
"Interesting" Optimus Primal said.   
"What do you think it is Big Bot?" Rattrap asked, looking up at the Gorilla.  
"I have no idea. Nut I'm not sure it's safe. It was well guarded. It may have been a well   
guarded secret or something…" Optimus saw Nightscream push a few buttons on the box's   
side. "No!" Cheetor and Optimus yelled.  
"What? I just want to see what's inside what could happen?" Nightscream asked.  
"I was going to say that it may have been containing something that should not be released. I   
remember an old legend about…" Optimus Primal was cut of when smoke escaped from the   
box.   
"Ooh… sorry Optimus" Nightscream squeaked. He flew towards his friends as the box made   
a crisping noise.  
"Big Bot! Shouldn't we get out of here?" Cheetor asked.  
"Optimus?" Black Arachnia asked. She twitched nervously.  
The Box fell apart, smoke kept the contents of the box out of their sight.  
A savage roar made the Maximals shiver.   
"Transform all of you!" Optimus Primal ordered.  
"But the drones of Megatron?" Black Arachnia asked.  
"Don't worry about the drones, before they find us we may be already vaporised" scared he   
pointed his finger towards the smoke.   
A shadowy figure could be seen in the smoke. The details of his body were still unclear but he   
roared savagely.  
"I am transformed!" they all said and they transformed into their robot modes.  
"Maximals prepare yourselves!" Optimus flew up a bit but a green beam hit him.  
He was thrown against the wall. His jetpack however kept him airborne.  
Out of the shadows it came.  
  
Stormking felt them they were so close… .  
One of them used the control panel, soon he'd be set free.   
His prison shook and trembled, it made weird noises as it prepared to liberate it's dark   
prisoner.   
"Finally freedom!" he yelled. He roared savagely as his prison burst open, vapour… smoke   
surrounded him.   
Those Maximals were close, he'd eliminate them and than he'd go reclaim his title.  
He was ruler of Cybertron… he! and not Megatron!  
  
The robot was huge. It did not carry any emblems he was not Maximal, Vehicon, Predacon,   
Autobot or Decepticon. Black with red eyes and blades attached to his arms, he was   
impressive to behold. Out of his back came a steel cape and his head was horned.  
"I'm Stormking" he said.  
Optimus landed between his friends and Stormking. "You are the one from the ancient   
Predacon legends aren't you? The Predacons created you but when you turned against them   
and declared war onto all Transformers they captured you after a brief but costly war. You   
were never to be set free again".  
"But I am freed again and all thanks to that one over there" he pointed towards Nightscream   
who seemed to shrink in size out of sheer fear.  
"Now it is time for me to depose the current ruler and destroy you all. I will rule Cybertron   
and nobody has the power to stop me!" he grinned.  
"How do you know about everything that has happened on Cybertron?" Optimus Primal   
asked.  
"They don't call me a god for nothing. Now I'm sorry to say that I'll have to exterminate   
you…" Stormking said he shot a beam towards Optimus.  
His broad arms absorbed the energy and he fired the released energy back at Stormking.  
Stormking punched the ball of energy and it disintegrated into thin air.  
"Not bad…" he said as he ran towards Optimus.   
Suddenly a scream sounded. Nightscream yelled so hard his voice worked as a sonic cannon.  
Stormking was thrown back. Rattrap rode at high speed towards him, ready to ram the Dark   
Transformer.   
But Stormking recovered quickly with a deadly blast from both his hands Rattrap was hit and   
wounded, the Maximal returned to his Beastmode, unconscious.  
"Rattrap!" Black Arachnia yelled, she quickly fired some of her green webbing at Stormking.   
Tied up, Cheetor came running in with his two scimitars ready for use.  
But Stormking discharged energy with his body and the webs dissolved. Freed, the Stormking   
used the blades attached to his arms. He started a duel with Cheetor. They exchanged cuts and   
slashes, countering and stabbing. But suddenly Stormking fired two energybeams out of his   
eyes. Hit directly in his chest, Cheetor was thrown back. Black Arachnia attacked, she jumped   
on his back. Suddenly Stormkings cape stood up, projecting Black Arachnia in the air, the   
cape immediately lowered again.  
Black Arachnia bumped into Cheetor as he opened the attack. An energyblast hit Black   
Arachnia in the back, reverting to her Beastmode, she lay there unconscious.  
Optimus Primal attacked, he punched and kicked but Stormking dodged the blows and   
counterattacked. His blade cut deep, real deep and the mighty Maximal leader fell down on   
his knees. "Goodbye weakling!" Stormking raised his bladed arm and right when he was   
about to finish of Primal, Cheetor came to the rescue. A well placed kick from the young   
warrior send Storm King spinning towards the wall.   
But the Dark God recovered and fired once again. Cheetor knocked away the beams with his   
special scimitars.   
"Are you alright Big Bot?" Cheetor asked, still deflecting the laserbeams fired by Stormking   
with his scimitars.   
"I'm alright, I'll recover at least if we can find a way to stop Stormking. And only the   
Predacons knew how to do that" Primal said.  
"And where are we going to find a Predacon?" Cheetor asked.  
"Big Bot? Big Bot?" Cheetor asked, Optimus Primal lay unconscious on the floor.  
"And what do we have here? An unknown intruder and a group of Maximal fugitives" an all   
too familiar voice said. It continued "So anyway? Is this a private party or can anyone join in   
for a quick dance?".  
"Jetstorm?" Cheetor turned towards the aerodrone leader.   
"The one and only kiddo!" Jetstorm said. Aerodrones appeared behind them.  
"Attack aerodrones!" he ordered. Some came diving towards them firing their weapons in   
vehicle mode, others flew behind Jetstorm in robot mode like their commander. "Your deaths   
will be like your lives… PATHETIC!" he yelled and he opened fire.   
Thrust and his motorbikedrones appeared. Through the wall came the tanks, their heavy   
canons ready to destroy. "Pulverize, destroy!" Tankorr yelled.  
"So Megatrons generals showed up? As…expected" Stormking grinned.  
The drones aimed their weapons at him. They all fired… .  
  
Chapter 2: Defeat tastes bitter  
The energyblasts came hurling towards Stormking. The blast hit him head on. Stormking flew   
back. He crashed through the wall.   
"And there goes the stupid looking stranger!" Jetstorm said.  
  
"Now for the young one" Thrust said as he transformed into his robotic form. He pointed his   
two armed arms towards Cheetor.  
He fired but Cheetor deflected the attacks. "Attack my drones!" Thrust ordered. The   
motorbikedrones opened fire too. They hit him from all sides. With a cry of intense pain   
Cheetor fell. The motorbikes closed in for the kill. They transformed into robots. Aiming for   
Cheetors head with their cannonarms, they would have finished him off if they hadn't gotten   
new orders.  
They lowered their weapons and moved towards the hole in the wall.  
"Why don't they do as I ordered them to do?" Thrust asked.  
"Beats me" Jetstorm said.   
Suddenly Jetstorms, Thrusts and Tankorrs' communicators activated.  
"Ignore the Maximals. Defeat the stranger. I know who he is and he is a large threat. Attack   
all together" Megatrons voice ordered.  
Cybertrons evil ruler had already ordered the drones to move in for the kill.   
When the Generals wanted to execute Megatrons orders and aid the drones a huge energy   
explosion blinded them.  
Out of the opening in the wall came Stormking flying through.   
He fired a massive discharge of pure energy.  
The motorbikes got their systems fried.   
"Tankorr says, drones attack!" Tankorr yelled.  
The tankdrones opened fire with their mighty canons.  
Stormking evaded all the blasts. A circular energybeam was shot towards the drones,   
destroying them in one blow.   
"Now I've had enough of it! Aerodrones surround him and finish that piece of rusty scrap!"   
Jetstorm said.  
The aerodrones came flying in with their weapons firing. The first few were reduced to   
molten metal as Stormking fired at them. The remaining aerodrones transformed and fired   
rapid bursts of red energy.  
"Pathetic, plain pathetic. Is this all the high and mighty Megatron has to defend himself?"   
Stormking laughed. A few energybursts hit him but the flying nuisances were quickly   
dispatched as he flew towards them cutting them into pieces with his blades.  
Thrust murmured "Why you…" he fired upon the Stormking. But he evaded the attacks and   
once again he retaliated by firing a huge energybeam. But thrust dodged the blast.   
Jetstorm came flying in, as a might warplane he flew circles around Stormking. He fired a few   
times, preventing Stormking from flying away. He flew above Stormking, transformed and in   
Robotmode fired his shoulderweapons. The red energyballs hit Stormking and send him   
crashing down into the dust.  
"Why you…" Stormking got mad, real mad.  
Tankorr transformed and rammed the Dark God. His shoulder-mounted cannon blew   
Stormking against the wall.   
Tankorr deployed the chainsaws hidden inside his arms and the strong robot attacked.  
"Tankorr destroy!" he yelled as his huge arm came down. Stormking countered the chainsaw   
with his blade and with his free arm he shot an energybeam at Tankorr's chest.  
Tankorr came down with a big bang.  
Thrust shot Stormking in the back. But to no avail because the Dark God turned, caught the   
energybeams and threw them back at Thrust. Thrust was down, K.O. .  
Stormking now looked up at Jetstorm.   
"Now it's your turn hotshot flyer!" he roared at the reigning ruler of the Cybertronian sky.  
"Get out of there Jetstorm!" Jetstorms communicator said but too late… .  
Jetstorm lay down on the ground… out cold.  
"I win… you all… loose" Stormking said as he left the room, in which he had been   
imprisoned for so long.  
  
"Master what do we do now?" the diagnostic drone panicked.   
Megatron remained silent.   
"Master?" the little drone tried once more.  
"At this very moment I am ordering more of my drones to return here and stop Stormking"   
Megatron said.  
On the screens surrounding him, the last image Jetstorm saw before he was defeated was   
shown.  
"Nothing can stop the Dark God" Megatron said nervously.   
"But the Predacons captured him" the diagnostic drone asked hopeful.  
"Indeed but that was just by luck and the Stormkings overconfidence" Megatron said.  
"You aren't giving up your majesty? Or are you?" the diagnostic drone asked.  
"Off course not. I just need to analyse the data my drones gathered when they fought him. My   
superior intellect will overcome even this deadliest of threats. Nothing may stop me from   
building a technological pure and perfect Empire. Cybertron has only one ruler and it ain't   
Stormking but…" Megatron said.  
"…but you milord. Off course. How can I be of assistance?" the diagnostic drone asked.  
"Simple, you leave and reactivate my generals and the Maximals" Megatron said.  
"The Maximals your Majesty?" the diagnostic drone asked.  
"The Vehicons will cooperate with the Maximals for this one time. If Stormking ain't stopped   
the universe will suffer. Primal has no choice but to ally with me. Take a small escort of   
aerodrones with you. And let the generals lead my drones into battle" Megatron said.  
"Yes milord, I will leave immediately" the diagnostic drone flew away.  
Megatron flew up.   
His mind processed the data on Stormking.   
"Soon… Very soon… he'd come… but I have a plan" Megatron said.   
His laugh echoed through the palace.  
Outside drones gathered to protect Megatron.  
Because Stormking came near, ever nearer.  
  
Chapter 3: The end of Megatron  
Stormking flew through the air at great speed. He flew right through the aerodrones that tried   
to stop him. The aerodrones were rammed into pieces before they could make a move.  
Nearing the centre of power, where Megatron seated, he encountered increasingly more   
resistance.   
But it was clear no tankdrone, motorbikedrone or aerodrone could hope to better the Dark   
God.  
  
The diagnostic drone flew into the room. Two Aerodrones followed him.   
The diagnostic drone looked around. On the ground lay Jetstorm. Tankorr lay a bit further and   
in a corner he could see Thrust.  
The Maximals were all unconscious. No not all… Black Arachnia moaned.  
He flew closer. "Maximal Female?" he asked.  
Suddenly Black Arachnia grabbed the little drone, her pink hand held the little drone tight and   
firm.  
"You! Was this your doing! What is going on around here? Tell me! Tell me!" Black   
Arachnia yelled.   
"Stop! Let me explain!" the diagnostic drone yelled scared as he was shaken by the female   
Maximal.  
The two aerodrones came closer, their weapons armed.  
"No do not harm her!" the diagnostic drone yelled "Megatron they won't…"  
But suddenly they deactivated their weaponsystems.  
"Now let's talk Maximal female. Meanwhile I'll get the Generals and your friends back   
online" the small drone said as he flew towards Cheetor. He injected him with a fluid.  
"Alright…" Black Arachnia said as Cheetor started to wake up.  
"Well the opponent you faced is called Stormking…" he opened Thrusts chest and started   
repairs "He's an evil supertransformer. He sees himself as a God and in a way he is one…".  
  
Meanwhile Megatron analysed the data. "Yes. Yes there is a possible weakness. The data I'm   
receiving from my drones is quite extensive… but costly. Another battalion shot down. He's   
getting dangerously close".  
Megatron made a fist. "No I am not ready. Drones! Attack! Don't just…!".  
"I need more time!" Megatron yelled "Blast!".  
  
Stormking approached with great speed. He was close… so close. He'd depose Megatron,   
destroy his spark and assume power. He'd take over the exo-suit. Yes, yes, yes, his mind had   
not slept while in captivity. He had entered the computersystems, scanned and learned. He'd   
take control of Megatrons armies and factories. And then he'd set out for space, after   
defeating those who opposed him on this planet.   
He blasted through the palace doors. Tankdrones attacked but were quickly destroyed.  
He moved closer and closer… .  
  
Megatron knew Stormking approached. But he'd win after all he was MEGATRON!  
The cabling attached to the exo-suit moved behind him as he remained in mid-air.  
Stormking came ever closer. A few motorbikedrones still fought Stormking but it would be to   
no avail.   
The doors bursted open, there he stood… STORMKING!  
  
The diagnostic drone had allied himself with the Maximals. Vehicon and Maximal would   
fight together against the dark threat.  
Optimus Primal lead the way together with the drone. The generals had summoned drones   
from everywhere with their link to the dronecollective. They'd march to Megatrons rescue.   
The other Maximals followed. The massive force moved towards the palace.  
  
"So you have come? I've been expecting you" Megatron said.   
"Is that so?" Stormking grinned and flew closer to the centre of the room.  
"Yes indeed. Now die!" Megatron stretched his arms and some of the plating floating inside   
the room was projected towards Stormking.   
He was pushed back. Stormking recovered and flew towards Megatron.  
"I will rule Cybertron!" Stormking yelled. Megatron and Stormking flew into each other.  
Megatron fired a red beam at Stormking. It was powerful and hit the Dark God head on.  
But although wounded, it was not enough to stop the Dark God.  
"Not bad… but what will you do now!" Stormking struck. His bladed arm almost ripped the   
exo-suit. Megatron backed away just in time. He opened fire but Stormking evaded the blasts.  
Megatron felt his organic side overwhelming him.   
It pushed ,trying to force him into his beastmode.  
"What is it Megatron? Not as technologically perfect as you claim you are?" the Dark God   
grinned. He crossed his arms. He hovered in the air gazing at Megatron.  
The exo-suit opened up, releasing Megatron. His robotic body transformed into a powerful   
dragon. It was part machine and part organic. "Blast you!" Megatron said as he stretched his   
wings and flew into Stormking.  
The two struggled in the air. Megatron seemed to win as he send Stormking crashing into the   
floor. He opened his mouth and a large fireball was fired at Stormkings back.  
The Dark God yelled out in pain.   
Megatron landed on top of Stormking. His claws kept Stormking down.  
Stormking raised his cape, it seemed as if spikes were driven through Megatrons armour.   
The Transmetal II dragon flew up. Wounded as he was he could do little then land a bit   
further to come back to his senses.  
Stormking leapt up and shot a beam towards Megatron. The Techno-organic dragon fired a   
deadly fireball. The two attacks cancelled each other.  
But Stormking was not defeated. He readied his blades and assaulted the ruler of Cybertron.  
"Time for the most powerful Cybertronian tyrant in Transformer history to die" Stormking   
yelled. Megatron hit Stormking with his tail, thrown back the Dark God flew up and crashed   
into Megatron. His blades hacked into Megatron who put up a valiant struggle.  
His wings were ripped, his armour dented, his skin cut as Stormking hit the fallen tyrant again   
and again.  
Megatron however threw Stormking back.  
He transformed to robotmode. His mighty body was now severly damaged but Megatron   
refused to fall. His armcannon fired it's deadliest beam and Stormking fell back. Smoke   
sprang out of his chest as circuitry appeared.   
"Impressive but I will regenerate in little time and you… You will never get the time to heal   
that battered body of yours" Stormking snapped furiously.  
He attacked. Megatron tried to summon his exo-suit but too late. He was grabbed and held   
high in the air. Stormking flew up, holding Megatron in his arms.  
He threw him into the dark depths surrounding the throne room.   
Megatron fell. He was hit by several green and purple beams fired by Stormking.  
His boosters were off-line, jets down, he became dragon once again.  
But a large beam hit the tyrant again while still falling into the deep abyss.  
It pierced his body. A last fireball was launched from his mouth. "If I die I'll take you with   
me!" he said.  
Stormking just barely dodged it. The former Predacon Commander crashed into several stones   
sticking out of the walls. The ground was not far now… .  
Stormking laughed as he turned towards the exo-suit.  
Megatron was dead. He had disappeared into the darkness… .  
  
Stormking tried to use the exo-suit but to no avail. "How can it be that it will not work? Damn   
that Megatron to the eternal Inferno! I can't use it!".  
Stormking roared savagely. The roar echoed through the throneroom.  
When he calmed down he suddenly smiled. "No need… I will simply make my own troops.  
Megatron has millions of sparks imprisoned from the Transformers he killed.  
Their sparks will live on in my creations and then I'll set out to destroy those who oppose me.   
And after that… the universe will be my plaything!" Stormking laughed.  
  
Megatron lay broken and battered at the bottom of the abyss surrounding the pillar in the   
throneroom. He had transformed into robotmode. His limbs were detached, circuitry was   
visible and the red armour of his body was dented and crooked. The light of his eyes dimmed.  
"And so it ends. Cybertron will never achieve my technological perfection or Primals dreams   
off organic acceptance. It will only be a warmachine that will make the Dark God supremely   
powerful as time passes by."   
Megatron felt a shock go through his body.  
The lights in his eyes dimmed. His spark, a spherical mass of energy that was the 'soul' and   
'life' of a Transformer left his chest.   
"Why would he live? Death welcomed him… peace awaited at last for the Transformer that   
had achieved so much and done so much evil…".  
The spark flew up.   
  
Chapter 4: A strange Alliance  
Optimus Primal looked at the palace. Many drones lay scattered around the area. He jumped   
down from the roof. As he landed on his legs he looked at his former enemies.  
Thrust, Jetstorm and Tankorr were assembling all the forces near their location for a grand   
scale assault on the Dark God.  
Cheetor and the other Maximals stood next them.  
All awaited Primals orders to attack.  
"We are ready Maximal. I suggest we attack now before Megatron is hurt… or worse. Or is it   
your plan to let him die?" the diagnostic drone asked.  
"Don't worry as long as Megatron is alive, so will his drones. If they don't go offline,   
Megatron should still be still alive and well… controlling them with his exosuit" Optimus   
Primal said.  
"I hope you're right" the little drone said. "I too but only because we'll need his help"   
Optimus said. Optimus had not forgotten the crimes of his eternal nemesis, far from.  
"Let's go forth and conquer!" Optimus ordered.  
"Fine with me monkeyman! Aerodrones follow me!" Jetstorm yelled and the aerodrones   
transformed into airfighters.  
"Drones follow me" Thrust said. The drones transformed into motorbikes.  
"Follow… kill… pulverize" Tankorr said. The Tankdrones transformed into their   
vehiclemodes.   
The engines roared. All drones were ready to follow their leaders.  
"Nice to have this army on our side for once, don't you agree stripes?" Rattrap asked.  
"Yep, that's for sure. We'll kick the Dark God into the nearest black hole" Cheetor joked.  
"Cut it out you two, the drones are moving and they'll need our help in battle" Black   
Arachnia said.  
Optimus Primal flew next to Jetstorm.  
"The aerodrones are acting weird Jetstorm they…" Optimus said.  
Jetstorm transformed into robotmode and looked back. The aerodrones weren't moving!  
"What the?" Jetstorm said.   
Suddenly the aerodrones simply fell out of the sky.  
"?" "?" surprised Jetstorm and Optimus looked at each other.  
Beneath them Tankorrs' tankbattalions had gone off-line and Thrust also ended up with zero   
functioning drones.  
"I think we have a problem" Optimus said.  
"Really you think?" Rattrap yelled from beneath the two flyers. The others did not appreciate   
the sarcasm so typical of Rattrap.  
Optimus landed and Jetstorm, incapable of walking lowered himself until he was only a few   
centimetres from the floor away.  
"Megatron must have lost control of the armies? Maybe…" Optimus said.  
"I can't contact the master! I can't! I can't!" the diagnostic droid panicked.  
His Artificial Intelligence allowed him to function without Megatrons influence.  
The generals gifted with life thanks to their sparks were independent lifeforms like the   
Maximals, so four of Megatrons followers still could move. Together with the five Maximals   
they were nine against the Dark God.  
"The chances of success are near 3 percent. We'll all die!" the diagnostic drone said.  
"Oh keep your mouth shut irritating twit!" Thrust lashed out "What do we do now? We must   
attempt to save the master!".  
"Save… yes!" Tankorr said.  
"What does the 'great' Optimus suggest" Jetstorm asked.  
"A direct attack. Maybe Megatron weakened Stormking" Optimus said.  
"What, you gotta be kidding Big Bot! Last time he slagged us all" Cheetor said.  
"True but we weren't fighting him as a team or were we?" Optimus said.  
"I got a bad feeling about this!" Rattrap said.  
"You always got a bad feeling about everything Rattrap" Black Arachnia said.   
"True but I still think we're all gonna die!" Rattrap said.  
"You are about as motivated as those drones lying around us" Thrust said.  
"What did you expect from a rat Thrust? Heroics?" Jetstorm laughed.  
"Why you…" Rattrap was about to burst when Optimus spoke "We go… NOW!".  
  
Stormking had found a storage compartment with nine sparks. He did not even need to go to   
the huge hive where all sparks were contained. He could make his first servants right now!  
Using his mysterious powers he formed nine bodies out of different materials he had found in   
the palace, mostly originating from the drones. In a matter of nanocycles his work was already   
finished. He placed the sparks, one in each body… giving them life.  
They stood up and knelt before their master.  
"You are my Generals. The first of my future army. Before I retrieve the other sparks and give   
them bodies, my enemies must be destroyed. That's your job!" Stormking said as he gave   
them their orders.   
The first Transformer had a cannon mounted on chest. "Destructor!" he yelled.  
The second was a Transformer with an electrostaff in his hand. "Triustus!" he yelled.  
The third was one who had blades instead of hands. "Cutter!".  
Number four was armed with a vibro-whip. "Sneakattack!"  
Five flew up and had spikes all over his body. "Skypiercer".  
Six moved on wheels. "Turbon!".  
Seven and eight both held a large lasergun in each hand. "Bullet!" "Flashattack!".  
Nine was huge and had an axe in his hands. "Goliath!".  
"Weird looks… stupid names! Jetstorm afterburn!" Jetstorm yelled.  
"Thrust overdrive! Time to rumble" Thrust said.  
"Tankor pulverize!" Tankorr said.  
"Maximals attack! For peace and Cybertron" Optimus yelled.  
The Maximals and Vehicons entered the throne room.  
"Destroy them all!" Stormking ordered.  
"For the darkness!" the dark warriors yelled as they attacked… .  
  
Chapter 5: Defeated?  
Cheetor jumped up and came down upon Sneakattack.  
"I don't think so" the Dark Transformer said as he jumped aside and lashed out with his whip,   
binding the young ones' feet together.   
"Darn!" Cheetor said as he fell down.  
Black Arachnia send her webbing towards Cutter but the used his scimitar-hands to slice right   
through them.  
He moved in for the kill.  
Tankorr fired at Skypiercer "Tankorr pulverize flybot!".  
But Skypiercer easily dodged the huge but imprecise blasts. He flew towards Tankorr "Slow   
and dumb… you don't stand a chance!" he said as his body shot needles at the tank.  
Mighty Tankorr was immobilized.   
Bullet and Flashattack fired at Optimus and Rattrap. They fired back but were pushed back   
slowly, very slowly until they stood with their backs against the walls.  
"Finish them off Bullet?" one said. The other answered "Off course".  
They fired… .  
Nightscream howled and a sonic burst hit Triustus. But his staff seemed to absorb the   
soundwaves as he turned it round. He pointed his staff towards the bat and an electric   
discharge hit the youngest Maximal.  
Turbon moved in circles around Thrust who fired time and time again, hitting nothing.  
"Weakling!" Turbon said as he transformed into a three wheeled vehicle and rammed Thrust,   
finishing him off with an energy attack.  
Goliath faced Jetstorm who moved in circles around the huge opponent.  
"You're big but like they always say, the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Jetstorm   
sneered.  
The airwarrior came flying in, firing with all his weapons but they barely scratched the huge   
armoured robot. He came into striking range and tried to fly up… but too late, the huge axe   
hit Jetstorm and he fell into the darkness.  
"Destroyed ?! Yes destroy!" Goliath said.  
Destructor fired at Optimus who had gotten up, a massive powersurge hit him and the   
Maximal leader was send down once again.  
Black Arachnias body was hit by the explosion and fell into the depths of the abyss.  
  
Black Arachnia fell down, she fired her webbing and as it attached itself to the wall, she   
thought she was saved.  
Stormking however came into action and a purple beam fired from his right hand broke the   
webbing. Black Arachnia fell once more.  
But Jetstorm caught her.  
"Well woman? Fallen for me?" he laughed as he held her in his arms and flew up again.  
"Like that'll happen" the spider said.  
When they looked in each others eyes they both felt something familiar.  
"You remind me of someone… you…" Black Arachnia said but she was cut off as Stormking,   
Bullet, Destructor and Flashattack opened fire.  
"Time for round two woman?" he said as he tossed her onto the platform.  
He returned fire as the Dark Generals continued their assault on him.  
The others started to wake up, their enemies distracted by Jetstorms evasive actions.  
Black Arachnia had landed in front of Stormking.   
"Well if it isn't the big bad demonbot?" she said as he tried to grab her.  
"Insolent spider! Bow before my…" he said as she jumped over him, planting her foot on his   
head, pushing him onto the floor.  
She ran towards the computer. Out of a compartment in her body the diagnostic droid   
appeared. "Finally it's tight in there!" the drone said as he logged into the computer.  
"Alright now…" the drone desactivated the bridge. The plates that had made slowly fell apart,   
floating into scattered positions. "Megatron is dead it seems and all data on Stormking has   
been sealed by a passcode" the diagnostic drone whined. "Just see what you can do!" Black   
Arachnia said.  
The Maximals ran towards the platform followed by Tankorr and Thrust.  
"What!" the Dark Generals yelled as they fell down into the darkness, having reacted too late.  
Skypiercer was able to grab Destructor but the others fell towards their fatal fates.  
"I thought you were all out cold! Stormking yelled out in surprise.  
"Guess again!" Optimus Primal said. They surrounded Stormking but the two surviving   
generals soon joined their master.  
"You are no match for me!" Stormking said.  
"We will have revenge for the death of our master!" Jetstorm said, the drone and the other   
two dronegenerals nodded in agreement.  
"I will rule supreme… now die!" Stormking raged as he send a deadly energywave towards   
his opponents.  
They were blasted towards the edge of the platform.   
"Finish them!" Stormking said and Destructor charged his cannon to full power while   
Skypiercer flew up, his needle-missiles glowed, ready for launch.  
"We're all going to die!" Rattrap said.  
"Goodbye unbelievers!" Stormking said as he opened fire. The Dark Generals followed his   
example.  
  
Chapter 6: Enter the Dragon  
The projectiles and energybolts had almost reached the stunned Transformer heroes when a   
huge ball of fire cancelled the attacks.  
"What?" Stormking looked up. The Dark Generals stepped back "?!" "?!".  
"But… how?" Primal said.  
"Majesty?" the drone yelled out in a bad attempt to express joy.  
"Indeed. I have returned" a huge dragon said.   
He landed on the platform. "I don't die easily…" Megatron said.  
"I utterly and completely defeated you. Your body was torn to shreds. How did you survive?"   
the Dark God asked.  
" Oh but my survival was easily assured, my simpleminded enemy. I have many sparkles   
drones with artificial Intelligence, who can function without receiving a constant flow of   
orders from MY exp-suit… just like him" Megatron pointed towards the diagnostic drone.  
"They repaired my body unnoticed by you. Overconfident you did not check what was   
happening around you. Or should I say beneath you. Yes… . My spark had by then already   
left my body as I almost gave up on life. Welcoming death…" Megatron closed his eyes for a   
moment and then opened them again "But while my body was being repaired I realised that I   
had not accomplished my destiny… my dream. Technological perfection was not yet   
achieved. So I lusted for life again. Pulled towards my body I rose from my ashes like a   
phoenix." Megatron said.  
"Really? Touching story but you only came back to life to die once more!" Stormking said.  
"I know your weakness… a weakness I exploited before when I mass converted the   
Cybertronian population…" Megatron smiled as he looked towards Optimus.  
"You see… although your body is practically indestructible… your spark isn't!" Megatron   
said.  
"You don't mean…" Stormking stepped back.  
"Indeed I will use my little virus on you…" Megatron grinned, confident as ever to prevail   
"You are an almost unstoppable Cybertronian, but like all of our race you too receive live and   
sentience from a spark".   
"Computer deliver item 9 contained in storagelock beta 9!" Megatron ordered.  
A container came hovering in, carried by computercontrolled workerdrones.  
"I won't let you use it!" Stormking said as he attacked.  
"Hold him off!" Megatron ordered. Optimus jumped up and with a kick he tripped Stormking.  
Dragon Megatron flew towards the container.  
Skypiercer tried to interfere but before he could do something, a fireball melted his body and   
he was send down into the abyss behind the other Dark Generals. Megatron was not in the   
mood to be stopped.  
Megatron transformed and grabbed the container. He opened it and took out a small item.  
His canonarm opened up and he placed the item… a cylinder… inside it.  
"Excellent… yes" he said as he turned towards the others beneath him.  
Stormking had beaten off the others and they all lay on the floor, still shaken, they did not   
react in time as Stormking lifted of and flew towards Megatron.  
Destructor powered up once more. "This blast will do the trick…" he grinned but Rattrap rode   
into him and the last Dark General fell towards certain death.  
"I love being me" Rattrap said.  
They looked up as Megatron faced Stormking.  
His armweapon worked perfectly as a melee weapon. He went one on one with Stormking   
who wielded his blades with deadly precision. Energyblasts fired from Megatrons weapon   
missed. Megatron and Stormking began a swordfight.  
The two struggled as Megatron tried to use get a clear shot to fire the virus.  
"One shot… one chance…" Megatron said. The armweapon went of and the cylinder   
containing the virus was fired.  
Stormking smiled. "Pathetic Megatron" he hit Megatron with a punch. Megatron was send   
back and loosing control over his emotions, became a Dragon once again.  
The cylinder stuck into Stormkings body but nothing happened.   
"Prepare to die!" Stormking said.  
"Oh no…" Thrust said as Stormking aimed for Megatrons head.  
But the Dark God was hit in the back by Tankorr.   
"Blasted vermin!" Stormking scolded.  
Then Dragon Megatron flew forward in a last ditch effort to end the life of what was seen as   
an unbeatable threat.  
His claws held Stormking while his mighty jaws pushed onto the cylinder until the virus was   
injected. The virus dripped into Dark God and he yelled out in pain.  
"No! After thousands of years my existence ends like this! I was so close!" he yelled.  
Megatron fired and Stormking was pushed back.  
His spark left his body and his body fell… vaporising into oblivion.  
Megatron grabbed the Spark.  
"No Megatron!" Optimus said "You don't have to…".  
"Oh but I want to… yes" he said and his mighty teeth pierced the spark, ending it's existence   
and denying it's return to the Matrix.  
Megatron flew towards the platform. He became robot again and entered the exo-suit.  
"Yes… the fallen ruler reclaims his power. As it should be… . Battle-Drones are back online"   
Megatron said "Once again I have total control" Megatron grinned as he looked down onto   
the Maximals.  
"Now as for you Maximals…" he said. Thrust, Jetstorm and Tankorr aimed their weapons   
towards the Maximals.  
"We helped you. Even you aren't as low as to beat us when we are down" Optimus said.  
"Indeed. You may go. My generals need to spend some time regenerating… healing. And my   
drones are still scattered and unorganised. It will take me about a day to return everything the   
to the way it was before" Megatron said "So leave and after a day I will begin the hunt again."  
"We won't let you fulfil your dark designs Megatron" Optimus said as the Maximals left.  
Drones started to go online around them.  
Jetstorm and Black Arachnia gazed into each others eyes as she passed him… so familiar yet   
so unknown. "Next time you fall I won't be there to catch you my little Maximal female"   
Jetstorm grinned.   
"Really?" Black Arachnia answered, she smiled and followed Optimus.  
"I won't fulfil what I designed to do? Is that so?… We shall see. But for now I rule over   
Cybertron. As for the future… the future is mine…" Megatron said as he laughed.  
  
Epilogue: Forever!  
Megatron watched his generals leave the CR-Chambers. They were fully healed.  
The drones had returned to the eternal hunt. The Maximal were too dangerous to his perfect   
utopia, where almost all life was controlled by his mind and all served him.   
"We live to serve!" the Generals yelled.  
The diagnostic drone was analysing the latest data on the Maximal whereabouts.  
"Off course. After all my genius will live one… now and forever!".  
"Megatron Forever!" the three Vehicons cheered.  
"Megatron forever? Yes I like the sound of that. Oh yes indeed. And I will prove it to Primal"   
Megatron laughed as a new devious scheme was formed in his mind.  
  
The diagnostic drone hovered past him. Inside his exo-suit Megatron felt exhilarated. The   
ruler had returned to his rightful place. The drone held a datapad in his tiny hands.  
  
"Come drone I have new orders for you and…" Megatron looked at his generals "… my   
Vehicon generals. Optimus will soon be dead. Yes…".  
The doors of the throneroom closed… .  
Cybertron was far from liberated… 


End file.
